


A Long Day's Work

by LocalSarcasm



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the whole day at SDCC2015, Tom returns to his hotel room tired and quite frisky, only to be taken care of by his nurturing lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> After recovering from the exhausting event of watching Tom at San Diego Comic-Con, this little plot bunny sprung into my head and would not stop pestering me until it was written.

”Well look who it is. Congratulations on a very successful evening.” Lucy cheered as Tom and his team arrived back to his hotel room after a long day of fun and promoting Crimson Peak. Tom, with his endless amount of energy and determination, had managed to sprint from one interview to the other and even all the way to the legendary Hall H in only a day, and still, it was as if he could go on for hours. “Did you have fun?”

“Ehehe. It was absolutely amazing, love. I had so much fun today.” Tom replied with a generous hug and peck to her cheek as he walked to her. “Fuck! I just have all this – this adrenalin running through me. It’s amazing.” he said enthusiastically, barely containing himself as he flexed his arms as if attempting to lift his Lucy away on his arms.

“Calm down, sweetie.” Lucy chuckled, rubbing his neck and shoulders.

“I’m going to head out, Tom.” Luke said, distracting Tom from his moment with Lucy. The room had quite suddenly gone empty from the assistants and publicists that had mere moments ago invaded it. ‘Probably gone to enjoy the rest of their evenings.’ Tom supposed.

“Yep, right. Thanks for today, Luke!” Tom said as he turned around, bidding farewell to his friend and publicist. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Nine o’clock sharp.” The two men nodded, agreeing to the time when the car would pick us up and take us to the airport for our departure back home. “Night Lucy.”

“Have good night Luke!” she shouted back as he exited the room with a slight wave, leaving the two in the room all by themselves. “Now that that is all and done with…”

“Yeah?” Tom said with a mischievous smirk, suddenly very interested with what the woman besides him wanted to say or do after their short hiatus.

“No smirking.” said she with a tap of her finger on his chest. “Dinner first.”

“Ooh, dinner and entertainment?” he continued, feeling very salacious due to the burst of adrenalin and the sight of his woman he had not seen for almost a day.

Lucy tried her best to walk away unmoved, but could not do so. She smiled her secret smile reserved only for him as she tried to pry away from his needy hands, trying desperately to think smartly and provide him his nutrition he really needed after his long day.

“Pick something.” she said and handed him the room service menu. She made her way to the small kitchenette they had in their suite, pouring him a glass of his favorite whiskey which the good people of Comic-Con had so generously provided him with.

“What to choose, what to choose…” he mumbled with a dramatic sigh as he sat down in front of her and took the glass and sipped from it. Lucy knew his antics well enough that she didn’t even have to look to see him gazing at her from atop the menu, rather than actually reading it.

“A little less looking at me and a bit more browsing the menu, thank you.”

“That rhymed a bit. Just at the end.” he replied gleefully, completely ignoring the task she had given him.

In response, Lucy grabbed the menu from his hands and placed it on the table and out of his reach. “Go take a shower, you randy little beast. I’ll order you something.”

“Come on now,” he whined, attempting to be adorable as he looked up with his big blue eyes. “You know food is the last thing on my mind at the moment.” he continued and leaned from his seat on the bar counter, giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“Nu-uh. Shower now, play later.” she said after accepting his little kiss.

Tom in his playful mood dramatically dropped down onto the bar table, giving up his attempts to woo the girl. “I can’t win, can I?”

“Your quest shall fail miserably if continued, I’m afraid.” she replied and kissed his nose. “Now get going.”

Tom smiled, wiggled his eyebrows and got up to leave, walking towards their shared bedroom with flare as if he were the best specimen of a prancing peacock. He made a show as he walked with his back towards the bedroom, slowly stripping off his jacket and stretching the neck of his shirt downwards to show a little chest hair.

“STOP IT!” Lucy shrieked as she watched with big round eyes, secretly finding his antics hilarious but choosing not to play along in fear of getting him too excited.

Tom, on the other hand, enjoyed teasing the girl who so diligently nurtured him in every way. It was not unknown to her of his shift in hormones after live appearances. She knew how the extra adrenaline after many hours of unplanned and un-choreographed events would take effect in him, making him more alive, more intense. She also knew what would happen when said adrenalin would end it’s coursing in his body; how it would completely ware him out and eventually make him into a babbling, catatonic imbecile if not taken proper care of.

But this strictness she held over his person was her way of taking care of him, he knew this. But, it was still very much enjoyable for him to try his luck with the girl. Perhaps one day he would actually achieve the impossible.

“Tom?” he heard her ask for him with a knock on the half opened door to their bathroom as he showered. “I ordered you Linguine Alfredo and a side salad, is that okay?”

“That’s perfect. Thank you, love.” he replied as he kept on washing.

Lucy sat down on the toilet and unceremoniously watched his every move as he lathered on his soap. Had he been in the right mindset, he would have blushed profusely, even though their encounters of a sexual nature had been numerous over the course of their relationship.

“Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Lucy?” he asked with a slathering of seduction in his tone and eyes.

“Miss Lucy?” she asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk as she rose from the seat and walked to the shower closet. “It’s been quite a while since you last called me that.”

Tom licked his lips as he opened the door and peeked out, daring to pull on her blouse with his wet fingers to drag her closer to him. “I remember you liking it when I called you that.” he whispered at her as she stood in front of him, barely out of the way of the falling water that sprayed and bounced off of the tiles and floor.

“I wasn’t complaining, now was I?” she smirked and kissed him passionately, completely getting soaked as Tom pulled at her waist with his wet hands, letting the water on his face and hair drip down onto hers.

“Get in here NOW.” he demanded and pulled the door completely open.

Lucy managed to only pull her jeans and panties off before Tom’s patience had worn through, resulting in her being pulled by her waist whilst still wearing her blouse and bra, and thus, being utterly drenched in water.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.” said Lucy as she pulled her now soaking hair back away from her face. Tom only sniggered and watched; watched as she resumed her undressing until she was just as gloriously naked as he was.

“Shh, no talking. Kissy-time.” he replied happily and pushed her gently against the tile wall, making sure that she knew of his intentions for the rest of the evening.

Tom thrusted his hips against hers as they kissed, their tongues mingled without abandon as he would grab at her thighs, pushing and pulling her as he pleased without so much of a protest from her.

Lucy was not innocent in any way in their little play-time, of course. She made sure that every kiss, every lick, thrust and nudge he made against her would be properly recompensed vocally; just as he liked it. Lucy moaned and breathed heavily against his lips and ears, which made the hair on his neck stand as he enjoyed the vocalization.

“We don’t have much time.” she moaned after the realization had occurred that they had indeed been doing the mambo of a sexual nature for nearly fifteen minutes; grinding and humping against each other as if animals trying to mate.

“Not done yet…” he moaned with each new thrust of his cock up and down her wet slit.

“Well… can you be quick?” she asked hastily, suddenly quite worried as she understood how little they had time before they would be interrupted by the hotel personnel.

“That’s usually something that women don’t want, isn’t it?” he asked sarcastically and with a playful grin.

“Cheeky.” she warned with a slight slap on his wet chest.

Before Tom knew it, Lucy had kneeled down onto the floor and between his legs; a sight that definitely was not unwelcomed by Tom by any means.

Lucy glided her hand up and down his wet chest and abdomen a few times before coming to rest at the base of his groin, holding his hard staff firmly. Tom would have, at that moment, said and done anything she would have ever wished from him. He was in a total trance as he looked down into the eyes he found so enchanting.

With a few not so innocent licks and kisses under his bellybutton and around his thighs, Lucy came around and kissed the reddening tip of his cock, making Tom moan in utter relaxation and pleasure after the very long and strenuous day. Her mouth was oh so warm and snug; just what he needed at this precise moment.

Lucy pulled back and twirled her tongue around the head and looked up. Tom, despite his more than gentlemanly manners, was still a red-blooded male. He enjoyed sex in its entire form; accompanied by its visual and vocal attributes. And looking down as his lover looked up at him with his cock stuffed between her beautiful lips, bobbing her head to and fro, was certainly a sight most pleasing to him.

With every new suck and bob, she felt his pre-cum drip onto her tongue as if honey dripping from a teaspoon. The taste she had come to know and like was clear indication that he was approaching the beginning tides of the end. Lucy pulled back for a moment and let go of his ridged member, letting it bob in the air as if a compass trying to find due north and back into her wet mouth.

And indeed he did drip an exceeding amount, though she never complained of this. It had been an issue for Tom; a slight embarrassment he had been teased by previous liaisons, but she found it endearing and an honest sign of his pure lust and desire.

With a wide smile and a playful wink, Lucy slid her lips just over the tip, taking her time to softly suck at the head until she found the amount of pre-cum on her tongue substantial enough to give him one last good show before finishing.

Tom watched with utter love and lust as Lucy swirled his juices in her mouth before giving him just a small glance inside her mouth. It was a peepshow of the most intimate of kinds and he enjoyed it to the extreme. Deeming it edible, Lucy closed her lips once more a gulped, smacking her lips for a showy finish, which made Tom chuckle.

“That’s enough of a show, love.” he said and caressed her cheek with his fingers.

Lucy placed her hand back on the base of Tom’s cock and began to pump him in earnest. “You love it.” she winked.

“Absolutely.” replied Tom with a heavy sigh of quickly building tension on his groin area. “But I think I’m starting to relax a bit too much now.”

“Feeling sleepy?” she asked and kept pumping despite him closing his eyes and trying to normalize his accelerated breath. Tom moaned slightly and nodded. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Lucy soon took him back into her mouth and returned to her bobbing. Her hand accompanied the slight area left that she couldn’t reach with her mouth, pumping and tugging on it until she could feel his throbbing pulse in her palm.

Tom instinctively widened his stance as he could feel the pre-jitters of orgasm coming. He let his head fall back as his mind cleared, just waiting amidst the pleasure the goddess with the golden mouth deemed to provide him with.

Lucy could see how his balls traveled slowly upwards, looking rather inviting to her eye. But she did not wish to leave Tom hanging so close to finishing. No, instead she remained there, focusing her mouth on his hard staff, allowing her other hand to join in instead. Lucy cradled his balls softly, making Tom purr in his own manly way. Every so often she would tug on them ever so lightly, applying more pressure to the heavily strained area.

“Yes.” he moaned up into the air quietly, enjoying the warm feeling she gave him throughout his body. “Keep going.”

Lucy bobbed her head deeply a few times but then quickly moved to concentrate solely on the head of his long penis. She sucked and sucked some more, bobbing enthusiastically until she suddenly felt Tom lean forwards.

Tom slammed his left palm on the wall and grabbed the back of her head with the other. Lucy looked up to find his face an image of pure concentration. His eyes were closed tightly as he panted. His abs flexed tightly as he waited on the brink of orgasm.

With a few last tight sucks and bobs, Lucy moaned with the tip still inside her mouth as Tom cradled the back of her head. “Ohh, shit. Fuuck.” he huffed as he came, stilling with his mouth open and his hips thrusting towards the welcoming mouth. Lucy held onto his cock as the rest of the shocks came, allowing him his time to spurt every drop of cum he had to give into her mouth.

After Lucy took a moment to dispose of his offerings in the culinary sense, she slowly rose up, slightly wincing as she saw how the floor tiles of the show closet had made marks on her knees. This of course didn’t stop her from enjoying the current state of absolute dissolution Tom was in.

“Feel good, baby?” she asked him. Tom only moaned and nodded, leaning over her to place his head on her shoulder as if a small child leaning on his mother after a tiring day of fun and play. “Come on, dinner must be on the way.”

The rest of the very late evening went without much of any conversation or activities. In fact, Tom had barely managed to finish his late-night dinner before falling asleep. Lucy had just enough time to get him tucked into bed before he dove into lalaland completely sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always very much appreciated, so please don’t be shy to drop me a line.


End file.
